jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
(often shortened to 'JoJo) is a manga written and illustrated by '''Hirohiko Araki, and the main subject of this wikia project. Profile JoJo holds the record for Shueisha's second longest-running manga series. Originally in Weekly Shonen Jump from 1987 to 2004, during the run of its seventh installment it transferred to the monthly seinen magazine Ultra Jump. In May 2011, Ultra Jump published the first chapter of the current story, Part VIII: JoJolion. The series currently numbers over 100 volumes (for a total of ~20,000 pages). Its genre spans Action, Adventure, Supernatural, Thriller/Suspense, Comedy, Mystery and Horror. It is perhaps most popularly known for its Stand phenomenon; the Stardust Crusaders arc and its characters and Dio and Jotaro Kujo; the expressive rendition of its proud, glamorous personalities; and its hundreds of nominal references to Western popular music. Adding to the JoJo canon to varying degrees; Araki has authored several spin-offs and related artbooks; and several light novels have also been produced, all containing his illustrations. JoJo is the longest manga series to have a televised animated adaptation (not including the two OVA adaptations and animated film), with the official TV anime finally made its debut on October 6, 2012 (making the manga and anime dubuts seperated by twenty-five years); produced by animation studio David Production. Its range of other merchandise includes several adaptations in video games, including two fighting games of international release; Heritage for the Future by Capcom (on the CPS-3 board), and All Star Battle by Bandai Namco Games for the PS3. Guide *List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters *Episode Guide Summary The story in JoJo ''is divided between two universes. Detailed between 1987 and 2003, the first of these begins with Part I: Phantom Blood; featuring the tragic and bloody relationship between villain Dio Brando and hero Jonathan Joestar. Attrition between Jonathan's descendants (each identifiable as "JoJo") and their allies and Dio's followers characterizes a broad continuity to this series, which between 1880 and 2012 visits locales in England, the U.S., Italy and Japan. Detailed from 2004 to the present, the second universe begins in analogous terms with ''Part VII: Steel Ball Run. Set in 1890, SBR focuses on the fierce competition between dual protagonists Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar and various other agents for the acquisition of an invaluable mystical object, under cover of the epic North American Steel Ball Run race. Leaping to the present day in Part VIII: JoJolion, obscure implications to this history are explored in increments along with the mystery of the protagonist's ultimate identity and the paranormal circumstances surrounding his adoptive hometown. Chapters and arcs in'' JoJo'' are diverse in tone, contributing to a span of genres including Action, Adventure, Comedy, Thriller, Mystery, Horror and Supernatural fiction. The thrust of the plot is met by precarious, melodramatic interactions between individuals defined by supernatural power and conflicting ambitions, attitudes or moral standards, along with a race among the emergent heroes of a given arc to intercept a powerful central antagonist. The signature mechanic of the series is provided in the first two episodes by the Ripple, wielded in the trained human body, and the supernatural Stand power thereafter. Recurrent subjects in the text of the manga may be condensed under themes of Fate, Fortunity, Justice and Redemption. Hirohiko Araki, asked in 2006 to summarize JoJo in a phrase, answered "the enigma of human beings". Many references to modern film, television, fashion, popular music and fine art are readily identifiable throughout JoJo in many settings and the characterization and nomenclature of the cast. Examples of physical, mathematical and psychological theory, biology, technology, mythology, natural phenomena, historic events, and segments of other artistic work inform the design and functionality of JoJo 's multitude of unique Stands. The series occasionally makes fanciful developments upon contemporary scientific theory in creation of the routes by which certain Stands and other powers exert an influence on nature. Morioh, fictional Japanese town and base of Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable and as a distinct incarnation in the ongoing Part VIII: JoJolion shares its geographic coordinates with Hirohiko Araki's hometown, Sendai,Morioh Map (JoJolion) taking a more culturally detailed description and referencing more contemporary topics (such as the 2011 Tohoku earthquake) than other settings. Stand-wielding mangaka Rohan Kishibe, a resident of Morioh introduced in Diamond is Unbreakable, returns as guide in [[Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe|a number of JoJo spin-offs]]. Parts |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Publication Chapters are serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump and Ultra Jump, under Shueisha. For Part III: Stardust Crusaders, there exists an English translation and publication in volumes by VIZ Media (Shueisha). Part I: Phantom Blood and Part II: Battle Tendency are also to be published by VIZ Media, from September 2014 for Part I, and March 2015 for Part II. In Italy, the entire series is translated and published in volumes by Star Comics (Italy).STARCOMICS - Acquista Online: http://www.starcomics.it/shop.aspx In France, the first four parts were published by J'ai luhttp://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%27ai_lu and the rest is published by Tonkamhttp://www.tonkam.com/ since 2007. Trivia * [[List of cultural references in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure|List of cultural references in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure]] * [[List of cultural influences of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure|List of cultural influences of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure]] ** ''JoJo'' 's Influence on Internet Culture * The 25th year of JoJo's continuous publication is commemorated in part by a booklet titled 25 Years With JoJo, featuring fan art by mangakas including Eiichiro Oda, Akira Toriyama and Osamu Akimoto. References Category:Manga